Shattered
by Star-Moonlight1
Summary: Theirs was a love doomed from the very beginning, destined to end in tears and shattered hearts; but the pull was just too strong to ignore. When Hollywood sweetheart, Elizabeth Mancuso signs on to be the new leading lady in an upcoming WWE Studio production, the last thing she expected was to find herself falling in love with the CEO's married son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I only own my O/C's. The story is set back towards the middle of 2005 onwards. A/U, so not everything will fit within the WWE timeline.

* * *

 **Waco** **Texas:**

The day is a typical day in the lone star state; hot as hell with no relief in sight. The crew on WWE's newest film production are running around trying to make sure the cast stays cool in-between takes whilst keeping to the tight schedule the Director set for the day. It's towards the end of the first week of filming for "Shadows" which main stars are HHH and Hollywood sweetheart; Italian beauty Elizabeth Mancuso.

Elizabeth plays a young reporter Sara Nichols who's trying to find the truth behind the recent deaths in a small fictional Texan town. It's been over a year since the last murder and the trail's almost cold. Unable to drop the story even when the top execs of her Newspaper pressure her to leave it alone, Sara asks for some personal time off and forges her own investigation. She soon discovers that the evidence leads her back to Dallas and right to the doorstep of one of the wealthiest businessmen in the State; "Michael Larkin" (HHH.) Sara needs to navigate the murky waters of wealth, politics and power if she's to discover the truth before she becomes the next victim.

"Okay, it's a wrap everyone!" Calls out one of the production assistants.

Elizabeth sighs in relief and begins to ease herself out of her chair as her assistant Mark approaches.

"Great work Ellie, Emily says due to some location difficulties there might be some small delays tomorrow, but nothing too major. A few scenes will be shot out of sequence a little but Emily says she'll contact us later about it."

Mark's been with Elizabeth for over ten years and is the head of her personal staff.

"Okay, thanks, Mark. Let's go back to the trailer I need to shower and get out of these clothes." Elizabeth smiles.

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth walks out of the bathroom tying her dark hair back into a loose bun and sits down on the couch. "Is everything okay? Can we leave now?"

"Yes, all clear. Oh, and J. Cee's landing early and will meet us at the Hotel."

J. Cee, Elizabeth's Agent is somewhat of a legend in the game. The leader of the pack when it comes to being one of the first females to rise to the top of the male-dominated field in Hollywood, and doesn't suffer fools lightly. She fights for her clients like stray dogs over a chicken bone and is relentless and more than willing to go the extra mile to keep her clients happy.

"Oh okay, did she say why she's coming down in the first place?"

Mark shrugs and shakes his head. "No idea. That's all her message said."

"Alright well then let's get moving." Elizabeth smiles and follows Mark outside. He loads the car up as she says her goodbyes and reassures Paul that he's amazing and that it's been a great first week. She makes her way back to the SUV and jumps in the passenger seat. "Okay let's go home!"

They drive slowly out of the film set and head down the highway. The air con is on full and the radio station is playing a decent mixture of new and old tunes. To pass the time Elizabeth checks her phone, marking the messages she needs to return and the ones that could wait until later. She smiles when a new one appears from her best friend the one and only Y2J Chris Jericho.

 _"ELLAHHHH! How's my fav Cowgirl_ _goin_ _?"_

 _"Hey Rockstar,_ _I'm_ _melting_ _. Why did I take this role again?! How_ _are_ _you?"_

"lol. Eh gotta _love TEXAS BABY!_ You love working with Joe and the nose is really excited about _meeting_ _you and blah blah..._

 _Elizabeth smirks there_ _isn't_ _really a great deal of love between her bestie and the cerebral assassin. "Be nice._ _He's_ _good_ _. And I do love_ _working_ _with Jo_ _Jo_ _."_

Joe's the movie's director and one of the few that Eliza trusts implicitly with her Career. They have a strong working relationship and a beautiful friendship. ' _Shadows'_ is their third movie together.

 _"You need to get out of the heat!_ _Gotta_ _get ready for my match call you later. Love you."_

 _"Be safe out there, love you more. E -Xo"_

Elizabeth smiles and puts her phone away. She and Chris have been friends since she and her family first moved from Italy to his hometown in Canada. He and her older brother Anton quickly became friends due to their mutual love of Pro Wrestling. It's due to their connection that Chris and Elizabeth met and even though there's a five year age difference, they still till this day enjoy a great friendship. They know each other better than most and are fiercely protective of one another. Years later, also through Anton, they would meet the third member of their little family the lovely Trish Stratus.

It's crazy how you can randomly meet people in life you come to love and consider your family. Anton and Trish's relationship may not have last but the friendship between the two women did.

Elizabeth couldn't imagine her life without them.

The drive back ends up taking a little longer due to traffic, but they're both glad to be back home and more than happy to be able to have a glass of wine before J. Cee arrives.

* * *

 **WWE Corporate Plane:**

"Sir, would you like another drink?" Asks Sally the flight attendant, bending down next to Shane's seat.

He smiles and gathers some last-minute paperwork. "Yes please Sally, just a water thanks."

Shane's on his way down to Waco to see how the first week's going and to make sure his new leading lady's happy and has everything she needs. It's going to be the first face to face meeting and he wants it to go well. Like with most projects, Shane only deals with Managers and Agents and is usually fine with the arrangement, but this project's different...she's different.

The memory of his Dad running through his initial idea of venturing in the Filmmaking business pops into his head as he reclines back in his plush seat. At first, his reaction wasn't what his Father was expecting. Vince was taken aback by his son's lukewarm attitude, he at least thought Shane would have been the happiest as he was always looking for ways to expand the brand. Though all Shane could think about was how much of an undertaking it was going to be. The amount of initial capital they would need to get started was going to be huge and they were still trying to recover from the disastrous XFL experiment. There was no guarantee that WWE Studios wouldn't face the same fiery end and he wasn't sure that the Company could weather another failure. His Father's a dreamer not that he doesn't know how to bring dreams to fruition but sometimes it was all too much. Not to mention the amount of time he would need to dedicate towards it. He was already stretched thin being both an executive and an on-air talent. Things at home had been rather rocky and this was likely to tip it over the edge.

"Sir, here's your water. We will be landing in Waco in less than an hour." Sally says, breaking Shane out of his thoughts. She places his water and a crystal glass down and returns to the back.

Shane smiles and starts to pour himself a glass. He goes over the paperwork again and secures them away. It would be a lie if he didn't admit that he has been looking forward to this trip and spending a few days away.

The Studio has been holding it's own but if they want to be successful they need to attract high caliber names alongside their bigger talent on the roster. So now that they're working with Hollywood's Sweetheart herself, he's well on his way to achieving his ultimate goal. Elizabeth's not only incredibly talented with a stellar reputation for her hard work and friendly demeanor, but she's also stunningly beautiful.

After getting her to agree to the role which is an achievement in and of itself, but not one that Shane can take full credit for. It takes a lot of pieces to move around to get such a name, but the final thanks have to go to none other than Y2J. And to be honest Shane's been thanking his sister's boyfriend ever since.

Yes, his little sister the billion dollar princess is dating the talent, though he did have to admit, if the decision of yes or no rests solely on his shoulders, then Chris wins every day of the week. His sister's happy and at the end of the day, it is all he can ask for as her older brother.

Before touching down, he confirms his plans to meet up with Paul and then with Jo for his visit in the morning. He wants to make the right sort of impression and figures it's more professional to meet on set. Or at least that's what the little voice in his head is telling him. Truth is, Shane has a little crush on the Italian beauty and the last thing he wants is to look like some sort of star-crazed fan banging on her door at night.

No, a nice meal with a friend and a decent night's rest is exactly what he needs and if Paul happens to mention his co-star then who is he to tell him not to talk business after hours...

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"So Darlin' how's everything? They treat'n you well?" J. Cee asks, her southern accent appearing out of nowhere.

Elizabeth stifles a giggle and nods her head at her Agent. "J, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, you just call me if anything changes and I'll raise some hell." J. Cee replies and finishes her water.

After a few more minutes of conversation, and with all the paperwork and necessary signatures in place, announces that she needs to leave as the drive to her brother's is long and she wants to get a head start.

Elizabeth smiles as they hug. "Say hi to the family and kiss the kids for me."

"I will Darlin' take care talk to you soon."

She stays in the doorway until J. Cee's car turns out of the parking lot and out onto the road before closing the door. She picks up the new revisions and schedule for the next day and walks into the bedroom and settles onto the bed. A few hours of reading and then some rest, after all, tomorrow's shaping up to be a big day in more ways than one and Elizabeth will need all the rest she can get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that same day:**

Shane thanks the staff as he departs the Corporate Jet and heads over to his waiting SUV. He jumps into the back as the driver loads the last of his bags into the trunk and buckles himself in for the short ride to the Hotel. He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and sends a quick group message to his assistant Michelle and his Mom letting them know that he's safe and that he will see them in a few days. He also sends a short message to Marissa "Hi, just landed in Waco - S" He doesn't wait for her reply and turns his phone to silent as his Driver Darryl climbs into the car and drives off. The trip is quicker than he expects due to a few shortcuts and soon he's standing in front of the very nice looking brand new Hotel.

It's only been open for a few months but its reputation is already positive. Once word was out that WWE Studios were looking for accommodation, the owners were quickly in contact and arranging a tour for the relevant Studio reps. Soon after negotiations were held and contracts signed. The Hotel has Eighty rooms in total, including six suites and three private villas with their own private entrances scattered around the large property. It also boasts a state of the art fitness center that is open twenty-four-seven, a business center, indoor heated pool and spa.

After checking into his corner room on the top floor, Shane quickly showers and changes before heading back downstairs to the Restaurant to meet with Paul. The two men warmly greet one another and are shown to their table in the corner by the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the gardens.

"So how's Waco treating you?" Shane asks after they order their drinks and look over the food menu.

"Next time we film in the Snow, make as many script changes as you can." Paul laughs, referring to the blistering heat.

"Absolutely Man, I don't know how people can live in this day in and day out. So are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's been great so far. It's a completely different level of intensity but its a great experience working with Jo and everyone. Thanks again for the opportunity Man, I really mean it." Paul replies.

"No thanks necessary, you're the best Man for the role."

They continue to make small talk and catch up when the waitress comes over to take their orders. They both order medium rare steaks with mixed vegetables and extra drinks. Shane asks the waitress to please open up a tab for their table and for any other tables with the Studio and that he will pay it at the end of the night.

"That will earn you a lot of friends down here." Paul jokes as a round of cheers comes from a few of the crew members sitting at the bar.

Shane looks up and smiles at them as they raise their glasses and turn back around to their conversations.

"So how long before they need you back at the Office?"

"I'm only here for a few days. You know touch base with Jo and make sure things are running smoothly." Shane replies, omitting his true intentions. Something that isn't missed by the cerebral assassin.

"Oh of course, and it has nothing to do with a certain Italian girl, no nothing to do with her at all..." Paul teases, taking a sip of his drink.

Shane smirks and shakes his head. "I'm the boss it's my job to make sure things are on track."

"Whatever you say Man."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Finally finishing up with all the revisions and plans for the next day, Eliza leaves her Villa and takes off on her evening stroll around the softly lit gardens. Ever since arriving they've become a part of her nightly routine, it's her little way of being one with nature and plus it's nice to have a little alone time. So often there's a crowd around her no matter where she is that sometimes she finds it hard to breathe and difficult to settle the endless thoughts in her head, so walking is her way of escaping. And down here is the perfect escape, no paparazzi filming and following her every move, nobody asking for endless photos and autographs - of course she loves her fans and is grateful for their love and attention, but sometimes all a girl wants and needs is a little peace and quiet.

She exhales softly tilting her head up towards the sky as a cool breeze caresses her face, in an instant her whole body relaxes and her spirits lift. The heat down here is all consuming, so when relief comes even for a second you have to just stop and enjoy it. Eliza slowly moves over to the garden bench under the huge weeping Willow tree and sits down. She smiles and closes her eyes listening to the chirping crickets and soft coos of the wildlife off into the distance - heaven this place is truly heaven.

"Good evening Ms. Mancuso." Harry, a young Hotel employee says, as he walks by.

"Good evening Harry, how are you?" Eliza smiles, and looks up at him.

"I'm very well thank you Ma'am. How was filming today?"

Eliza shakes her head, "I think I lost like ten pounds, this heat is insane!" She says dramatic fanning herself.

"Why do you think I always ask for the night shift?" He grins.

"Smart move." Eliza laughs and they say their goodbyes.

"Eh, back to reality." She sighs as her phone buzzes. She turns the screen on to find a text from Chris.

"Tell me something dirty; what are you wearing..." Eliza bursts out laughing as she reads his text. Anyone else and it would be creepy but it's her Chris and he's well Chris.

"Cowboy boots and chaps..."

"LMAO. Pictures now, I'll send you my 'other' number." (winking smiley face)

Eliza grins and shakes her head. "It'll be our little secret. (kiss) How was your match?"

"Eh, I lost. It's okay my next run looks like it will be pretty good."

Eliza frowns a little at the tone. She quickly brings up his number and presses dial.

"Evening Cowgirl." He grins answering his call on the second ring.

"Howdy Mister." Eliza replies. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just feeling sorry for myself." Chris says laying back in bed. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good thanks. I have an early morning call tomorrow but I thought I would check in with you." She smiles.

Chris can't help but smile in return. "Everything's alright Ella there's nothing to worry about."

"Can't help it, you're my best friend."

"Thanks baby girl. But honestly I'm good - tired but good." He replies.

"Okay, well if you insist you're alright I better get going." Eliza says. "Hey Chris...?"

"Yeah gorgeous?"

"You know no matter what I love you right eh? Call me if you need me."

"I know, but I love you more. And call me if you need help getting out of those chaps." He says with a grin.

Eliza looks up to the sky in fits of giggles. "You're too much. Get some rest."

"You too, sweet dreams baby girl."

"Night bestie."

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Beep, beep, beep... Eliza groans reaching across to turn off the alarm clock next to her bed. She rolls over to see the time flashing before her, four fifteen AM. Her call time's now Five AM due to Jo wanting to capture the early Storm that's rolling through and the morning sunrise. Better to capture it all together instead of in pieces and having to sit and edit everything frame by frame...in Jo's mind anyway.

Eliza slowly gets out of bed stretching, working the kinks out of her neck and shoulders and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Morning Ellie, everything's in the car and we're ready when you are." Mark says, knocking twice and quickly popping his head in a little.

"Morning, thank you so much. I'm really sorry about the sudden change." Eliza replies, squeezing shampoo into her hands and through her hair.

"No problem all part of the job. There are a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for you on the bed. You can pick out your own underwear" Mark adds cheekily before leaving.

"Perv! I'll meet you by the car." Eliza laughs, as Mark shuts the door.

She finishes up in the bathroom and walks out into her bedroom. She towels herself off and quickly dresses before throwing her damp towel into the tub as it says on the instruction leaflet left by the cleaning services, and grabs a fresh towel and her hair brush. She wraps her hair up in the towel and heads outside.

"Nice look, it really suits you." Mark quips.

"Very funny. I'm running out of time I have to dry it in the car."

"You know I have no idea why you even bother, aren't you filming in water this morning?" Mark says, driving out of the private exit and onto the Highway.

"Eh, it's a girl thing." Eliza shrugs, undoing the towel and rubbing it all over her head.

Mark shakes his head and smiles. "Must be because it makes no sense."

"Shut up and drive." Eliza laughs.

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **Mid-Morning:**

"Cut!" Jo yells from his chair. "That's it until early this afternoon."

Amelia and Simon, two of the junior production staff members approach Eliza as she and one of her co-stars Jake make their way out of the water.

"Here you go Ms. Mancuso, great work this morning." Amelia smiles wrapping a white robe around Eliza's shoulders and handing her a fluffy white towel.

"Thank-you Amelia." Eliza smiles, turning her attention to an approaching Jo. " All good?"

"Yes, and thank you for all of your hard work, I know it isn't fun traipsing through the mud and water, but you make it look amazing!" He laughs hugging his leading lady. "Both of you thank you so much."

"For you anything." Eliza replies warmly. "Is it safe to go and have a shower and dry off?"

"Yes my Darling, both of you go shower and get dry, we're resetting and we'll be ready for you both at around three this afternoon back on set."

Eliza and Jake say their goodbyes to everyone and walk off towards their respective trailers, when Shane arrives. He watches her walking away speaking with one of the production girls and slowly exits the car. He walks over to where Jo is standing talking to his team and waits for him to go over the afternoon's schedule before saying hello.

"Alright, everything sounds good and we're ahead of time which is great. How long will it take to set everything back up on the original set?"

"The backup team's there, so we'll pack up here and head straight back. We'll be ready by Two, two-thirty at the latest." Mason, the First Assistant Director replies.

"Fantastic, thanks everyone for your hard work this morning. Let's keep it going!"Jo announces and walks over to Shane who is talking with Andie, the line producer for the film. She's the liaison between WWE Studios and the producer. "Shane, great to see you." He says holding his hand out.

"You too Jo, looks like a good morning weather wise, how's it all going?" Shane asks, shaking his directors hand.

"I'm very happy. No problems at all. Come and meet the team I'll introduce you around."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up too much of your time." Shane says.

"Of course, everything is under control my friend." Jo replies with a laugh. "Andie, join us and we'll tell Shane what's been happening this morning."

Half an hour later Eliza emerges from the bathroom clean and fresh for the first time since leaving the Villa that morning. " I literally had mud everywhere!" She exclaims flopping down on the couch next to Mark.

"Ahh, the life of an actress, it's not all glitz and glam." He teases.

"One hilarious quip after another with you today." She replies hitting him with a cushion.

"Why thank you." He laughs throwing the cushion away, are you ready to go back to the Hotel?"

"Yes please." Eliza replies getting up off of the couch. "Oh, it looks like we have a visitor." She says looking out of the lace covered window.

Marks peers over her shoulder to see Jo and Andie talking to a talk dark haired man. "Yeah, Jo and Andie are showing him around, he must be someone from the Studio I think, he and Andie seem to know each other."

"He's not just from the Studio, he IS the Studio, that's Steph's brother Shane." Eliza announces rolling her eyes. " Do you know anything or anyone in this business? I swear your 'knowledge' couldn't fill a thimble sometimes!" Eliza huffs. "That's it, I'm looking for a new assistant...can you get on to that for me?"

"Sure let me add it to the list. Wish me luck finding someone that will tolerate all of your crap."

"Remember, no crazy stalkers this time either." Eliza replies with a grin. "How do I look?" She asks looking herself over in the wall mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She's wearing a white cotton Charo-Ruiz Ibiza lace maxi dress, a silver and pearl cuff bracelet, Marc Joseph New York Pearl Street Flats, Coral colored lip balm and her favorite Gucci Oval Shape black Sunglasses.

"You look fine." He replies, looking up from his phone.

Eliza stops fiddling with her hair and stares back at him in the mirror.

Mark continues scrolling through his phone with a mischievous grin on his face. "You look beautiful, absolutely perfect." He replies with a wink.

"You know I need to hear more of this from you, perhaps I might reconsider firing you."

"Breath taking, gorgeous, delicious, OMG, stunning... "Nah, too late Mister." Eliza laughs as they walk outside.

"Oh just the Woman I'm looking for." Andie says walking over with a smiling Shane. "Eliza I would like to introduce you to Shane McMahon the head of WWE Films, Shane this is our beautiful leading lady Eliza Mancuso."

"Hi, Eliza it's a pleasure meeting you." Shane smiles holding out his hand.

"Hi Shane, it's nice to meet you. Your sister has told me so much about you." Eliza replies shaking his hand.

Shane laughs and shakes his head. "Don't believe a single word she says."

"She's told me nothing but good things."

"Ok, wait Steph's been saying nice things about me?" Shane jokes. "I'm sorry you're going to have to elaborate."

Eliza laughs along with Andie and Mark. "Ok, well she said she has a brother and that you're a nice guy."

"That sounds more like her."

"Steph's great, she's very proud of you." Eliza smiles. "Shane I would like to introduce you to my assistant Mark."

"Hi there Mark, how are you?" Shane asks as they shake hands.

"Well thank you , how are you?" Mark asks.

"Great thanks. So how are you feeling after this morning? Jo and Andie have been filling me in on what's been happening this morning."

"Much better after a shower. "

Shane laughs, "I can imagine. I don't know if I could have gotten in that water."

Eliza playfully shrugs her shoulders, "Eh it's all in a days work."

"Sorry, but I have to get going they need me back, Eliza are you okay to get back?" Andie announces as a message comes through on her PDA.

"Yes, no problem Andie, thanks for your help this morning. I'll see you this afternoon." Eliza smiles as they hug.

"Shane would you like to continue the tour or do you have to get back to the Hotel?" Andie asks turning her attention back to him.

"No, I can't stay I have a few calls to make. Eliza can I drive you guys back?" He offers.

"Oh thank you but you don't have too I don't want to bother you."

"No it's no bother at all. Mark do you need any help with anything?" Shane asks.

"Actually there are a few things I need to get done before this afternoon. So if it's alright I can do get them done now if you want to get back to the Hotel?" Marks answers looking over to Eliza. An innocent smile on his face that only his boss can truly decipher.

Eliza knowingly smiles at him and nods her head. "I would love a ride back thank you Shane. I'll see you later." Eliza says hugging Mark and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm just up here. So how are you enjoying Texas?" Shane asks pointing over towards his SUV.

"I actually love it down here. A close friend lives down here with their family and I try to visit whenever I can. But they can definitely keep this weather."

"Absolutely. I'm thinking for the next film I'm going to chose somewhere in the Snow." Shane replies as they laugh. "Please allow me." He says and opens the front door for her.

"Thank you." Eliza smiles sweetly.

Shane nods his head and closes the door after her and jumps in behind the wheel. "So how's Chris feeling about everything?"

"He understands it's all business, he isn't happy but he understands." Eliza replies. She loves Chris dearly and his private revelations to her are just that. And besides she isn't one to really kiss and tell especially to her best friends boss.

Shane smiles at her careful choice of words. He's well aware of how close of a friendship she and Chris share and doesn't feel like trying to get her to divulge anything that would make her uncomfortable. "He's lucky to have such a good friend."

"Steph and I are both the lucky ones, he's one in a million."

"Speaking of my sister, what exactly has she been telling you?"

Eliza laughs out aloud. "Oh my goodness, where do I start...


End file.
